state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Logor
Name: Logor (Garrett Simmons) Age: 20 Seeming: Elemental Kith: Waterborn Court: Winter Physical Description: Bio: Back when he was a human, Logor was named Garrett Simmons. He had a family, parents and two siblings. He was very athletic. Even when he was a child, he spent a lot of time playing one sport or another, and he was pretty good at most of them. He played on his middle and high school’s soccer teams; he was in an archery club, as well as a couple other club sports. His favorite, however, was always swimming. He was very good at it, too. His room at home was practically lined with trophies from swim meets. Perhaps it was because of this talent for swimming that he attracted the attention of a Fae. It was the summer after his senior year of high school. He was with his friends, relaxing and swimming together in a lake, when he was taken. One moment he was out in the middle of the lake, the next he was being dragged under, through the hedge into Arcadia. The Fae that had stolen him away was one of high social standing amongst its kind. In fact, it fancied itself the king of the watery world that made up that section of Faerie. It made Garrett its servant, primarily as a messenger. He didn’t cooperate much at first, making several attempts to escape, but they were poorly planned, and he never made it very far. Before long, the punishments heaped on him by the Fae persuaded him to go along with what they wanted. He cannot remember how long he spent there, running messages and doing errands. However long it was, it was long enough to gain trust in his work; it was also almost long enough that he completely forgot his previous life, and he appeared as little more than a clump of weeds in a swirling eddy. One day, he was bringing a message to a place some distance away from his master’s domain, when he passed a peculiar crop of stone. It was oddly shaped, and it reminded him of one of his trophies back home. This brought back many of his memories of his old life, and prompted him to once again attempt escape. It took him a long time to find his way through the Hedge, and he had to avoid more servants of his master who were sent to find him, but he eventually managed to find his way back. Once he returned, he found that several years had passed, and his life had been replaced –and ended- by a Fetch. Several months after he had been taken, Garrett Simmons had a tragic car crash, accidently driving off a bridge. His body was never found and he was presumed dead. His family, unable to stand the attention that came with the tragic death of a talented athlete with a bright future, moved away to some town on the other side of the country. His life had been completely destroyed – what’s more, he had been vastly changed by his time in Faerie. None of the things that used to be important to him seemed to matter anymore. With nothing left for him to live for as a human, he found other Changelings, and began life in their society. Recently, Logor was rooming with Rapaks Delapoer. The two also shared Logor's Hollow, with Rapaks using it to facilitate a smuggling operation for the Satropy of Pearls. When Rapaks ended up in the clutches of the dragon living at the freehold's old Hollow, Logor was determined to either become Winter King to negotiate for his return, or convince the Winter King to do so. When they found out that Rapaks had died, Logor was crushed. Since then, he had a bout of distrust and uncharacteristic aggressiveness, culminating in his duel with the Winter King. - - - - Back to Characters - - - -